The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to athletic shoes having cleated soles, and in particular to such soles in which the cleats are made of resilient material molded integral with the outer sole including a laterally elongated metatarsal cleat that is self-cleaning and provides good traction for movement in both longitudinal and lateral directions. The metatarsal cleat extends laterally across substantially the entire width of the toe portion of the sole in a position immediately behind the heads of the metatarsal bones of the foot of the wearer for improved traction.
The cleated sole of the present invention is especially useful on athletic shoes for sports such as soccer, football or baseball played on natural grass turf or artificial turf which require quick lateral movement as well as longitudinal movement. The lateral elongated metatarsal cleat is self-cleaning, and does not become clogged with dirt or grass on natural turf while at the same time providing good traction under wet or dry conditions. In addition, the shoe sole of the present invention is also suitable for use on artifical turf under wet or dry conditions because the metatarsal cleat has a squeegee-like action in removing water from the turf and channeling it outward to the outside edges of the sole to prevent the water from flowing rearwardly under the heel and thereby provides improved stopping traction. In addition, since the cleats are molded of resilient material integral with the outer sole, they provide improved cushioning for artificial turf and other hard surfaces. Added cushioning is provided by a midsole layer of foam rubber or foam plastic beneath such outer sole.
Previously it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,756 of Parsons, granted June 2, 1959, to provide a cleated sole for football shoes having self-cleaning cleats molded integral with the outer sole. However, none of these cleats extend substantially entirely across the width of the toe portion of the sole so they do not channel water and dirt outward toward the side edges of the sole and fail to prevent such water from flowing beneath the heel. Also, they are not positioned immediately behind the metatarsal bone heads. In addition, the cleats are not made of a resilient material but of a rigid plastic material called Neolite, and are provided with a triangular cross section forming a sharpened edge at the bottom of such cleats. As a result, such sole is not suitable for use on natural and artificial turf.
It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,750 of W. J. Bowerman, granted Feb. 26, 1974, to provide an athletic shoe having an improved cleated sole for use on artifical turf in which the cleats are made of resilient material molded integral with the outer sole. While this sole is suitable for use on both natural and artificial turf, under some wet conditions it can become clogged with mud and grass.
Previous athletic shoes which avoided the clogging problem of natural grass have used a plurality of widely spaced cleats, usually of a frusto-conical shape, which are unsuitable on artificial turf under wet conditions because of the hydro-planing effect achieved with such cleats, such as when a player attempts to stop suddenly after running rapidly in a forward direction. The hydro-planing effect is produced when a thin film of water is formed beneath the cleats, thereby causing them to lose traction with the grass or artificial turf of the playing field. These two problems of clogging and hydro-planing are both avoided by the sole of the present invention with its lateral elongated metatarsal cleat.